Island Of Chaos Jurassic Park
by Seth Rex
Summary: Takes place 1 year after JP (the lw and jp3 movies never take place)


PROLOGUE  
  
The sun hit hard on a man in black. He was looking at the sky as a bird flew toward its nest. The man was Ian Malcolm. He was admiring the life he had. He had just come from his latest surgery and stopped at the park to rest. He popped in a pill for the pain he had. The bird landed on its nest perfectly to feed its babies the worms it had collected. It was times like this that made Ian cherish life even more than usual. Sarah Harding walked up to him.  
  
" I was hoping I'd find you here," she said.  
  
" How'd you guess?" Ian replied jokingly.  
  
" Hammond called me. He wanted to know if I'd go on an expedition for him," Sarah said.  
  
" What'd you say?" Ian asked.  
  
" I told him I'm busy," she replied.  
  
" I have to give the expedition idea to a psychotic friend of mine," Ian said.  
  
" Good luck trying to persuade Seth not to go. You know how he likes this stuff," she said. Ian could only nod his head in agreement.  
  
In a hallway, Lewis Dodgson stood near a map. He pointed toward the map of Isle Nublar.  
  
" Isle Nublar still has the dinosaurs. We can land and start grabbing the eggs before it's too late," he said. A man raised his hand.  
  
" How many species?" he asked.  
  
" I'd say around 15 species that I know about," Dodgson replied. " That's just a guess from past reports though. Who knows how many species there are now"? The man was satisfied with the answer. Another person raised her hand.  
  
" How do we capture these eggs?" she asked.  
  
" Well we plan on putting them in special boxes marked for each species. We'll be taking 2 cars," Dodgson answered. He looked toward his watch.  
  
" Ok ladies and gentlemen we should get going," Dodgson said.  
  
At a dig site in Montana, Alan Grant lifted his hat off his head. It was another day digging up dinosaurs. Victoria, a co-worker walked over to him.  
  
" Still thinking about Isle Nublar?" she asked.  
  
" I can't get it off of my mind," he said. " I have to go there just one more time. Just once...to see what I'm missing in life. Ellie why is it that good things have to end?" He was talking about Jurassic Park and his love for Ellie.  
  
" I guess it just wasn't meant to be," she said. Suddenly Alan's new apprentice, Billy came up to them.  
  
" I hate to bother you but there's someone on the phone for you Dr. Grant," he said. Alan decided to take the phone call.  
  
" Hello? Yes this is Dr. Grant."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ian Malcolm walked down the street. He had never seen this area before. He was on his way to see a friend of his. This person was also a student that came to all his lectures. Seth was at his front lawn studying the new dinosaur model that he had gotten through the mail. Malcolm walked toward the stairs. Seth could see Malcolm walking up the stairs.  
  
" Well if it isn't the great Ian Malcolm. What brings you here?" he asked. Malcolm had to sigh a bit. The info he had for Seth wasn't the best news he had. For his own sake that was, and for Seth's safety.  
  
" Well I'm glad that you asked. I was sent here because the great John Hammond has summoned you. For some reason I do not wish to ask about, he wants you to go on one of his little expeditions," Malcolm said. Seth was interested now. Seth walked down his stairs.  
  
" What's the expedition?" Seth asked.  
  
" He didn't tell me. I honestly don't want to know," Malcolm replied.  
  
" Want some lemonade?" Seth asked.  
  
" Sure," Malcolm replied.  
  
  
  
They walked into Seth's house and he gave Malcolm a glass of lemonade.  
  
" So how's Sarah Harding?" Seth asked.  
  
" She's fine," Malcolm replied.  
  
" That's good to hear. Ooh." Seth said as he looked to his watch, " Better go. Don't wanna be fashionably late."  
  
The mansion was interesting. Seth walked toward the doorbell and rang it once. Tim quickly answered it.  
  
" Yes?" he asked.  
  
" Hi, I'm Seth. I'm here to see John Hammond," he said. Tim showed Seth to his grandfather. Hammond was reading a book.  
  
" Ah good fortunes to you Seth," he said standing up. Quickly he walked over to Seth.  
  
" I can tell that I've peaked your interests," he said. Seth looked at him.  
  
" I happen to know that you're an adventurer. You like danger. Well I've got the perfect mission for you and a team," he said. Malcolm could only cringe. He knew what was coming. It was going to be another journey to the land of pain and dinosaurs.  
  
" You see we've been doing some tests. After the disaster, even before, we've been trying to find a way to control the dinosaurs at the island. A new generation of remote control pet you can say. Anyway, when the disaster occurred, we lost the serum. And it seems as if an old rival is making his move as well. Lewis Dodgson is planning on going to the island to finish up something he started. It seems Nedry was working for him. He wants to capture dinosaur eggs and use them for his own research," Hammond explained.  
  
" Sounds like a bad idea to me," Seth said.  
  
" The reason I called you here today is also that I want you to help supervise the dismantling of the park. There is nobody alive that is better than you in doing this job. Alan Grant will meet you there. And Ian I was hoping you'd come along as well," he finished.  
  
" I knew you were going to say that. Well I just can't let him go alone. I promised his family I'd watch over him while he was in the area. Alright I'll go," Malcolm said.  
  
  
  
In Seth's room he was packing for the journey. He was excited about this. He has always wanted to do something like this.  
  
" You do realize that this is going to traumatize you like...badly. You'll never want to talk to Hammond about dinosaurs again," Malcolm said. Seth could only laugh. He looked at Malcolm.  
  
" Don't be such a baby," he said.  
  
" I have a reason," Malcolm said. Seth kept packing his bags.  
  
" Ok don't ever say I didn't warn you," Malcolm finished his attempt at discouraging Seth into going.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The chopper moved peacefully through the air. There was nothing better than a chopper ride to an island of adventure.  
  
" Can't you just feel the excitement building within you?" Seth asked. Malcolm looked at him.  
  
" You have to be kidding," he said. Seth just snickered and looked out the window.  
  
" You know you can't bear the excitement and you just don't want to admit it. You love this adventure," Seth responded.  
  
" Oh joy. What an adventure this will be. I'll be at your funeral," Malcolm replied. Seth looked out the window and he thought he could almost make out an island. There it was. It was Isle Nublar.  
  
" There it is Ian, Isle Nublar. Feel the great adventure burning up within the island," Seth said. Somehow Seth's excitement was reaching Ian too. Maybe it won't be as bad as I'm thinking it will be, thought Ian. After all, the dinosaurs were being destroyed which meant that the humans had the technology to prevent the disaster from happening again. The events of Jurassic Park could not possibly happen again. They better not happen again.  
  
  
  
As they landed, they saw Alan Grant looking at them from the jeep. It was going to be an adventure that Seth would not forget. Alan Grant walked toward them. Seth looked around.  
  
" Quite an amazing island," he said. Alan could only smile at him.  
  
" That's what I said too. That is until the park's attractions went wild," Grant said. Alan helped them out of the chopper.  
  
"Good to see you again Ian," Alan said.  
  
" Yeah. Lets hope things don't go wrong this time," Ian replied. Alan could only chuckle.  
  
  
  
The jeep ride to the visitor's center reminded Grant of his first time visiting the island. Because this was so, he knew what Seth was going through right now. Right now Seth was excited, thrilled. He was wide eyed and Alan Grant knew it. There was a certain bit of excitement in Grant as well. As much as he wanted to see these creatures destroyed, he wishes he could take one last glance at Tyrannosaurus Rex in all its glory. When t- rex had saved them from the raptors a while ago, he had admiration for the dinosaur. But he didn't want to see a creature that was doomed to go extinct 65,000,000 years ago in an age where he'd be persecuted and destroyed anyway. It was best to put him out of his misery in a peaceful way. Using overdoses of tranquilizers was a peaceful death for the dinosaur.  
  
  
  
The jeep stopped near an open field. Alan Grant stepped out of the jeep and walked over to Seth and Ian and the driver in the second jeep.  
  
" This is where I saw my first dinosaur alive. It was a Brachiosaur. That's when I had noticed the others. They traveled in herds. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen," he said.  
  
" It just proved the points I was trying to make within my thesis on dinosaurs," Grant finished. Seth looked around. He walked a bit. Suddenly he stepped in a footprint. He looked down. It was a dinosaur footprint. But it wasn't of the dinosaur Grant mentioned. It was the footprint of a carnivore. Then it happened. A wild herd of Gallamimus flocked right passed them. They were in quite a hurry. He looked at Grant.  
  
" I think we should move," he said. Grant just looked at him and said, " Why?" Just then he knew why. The grumbling in the ground told him why the Gallamimus flocked by. They were being attacked by something. The group turned to look at what was coming. It was a new dinosaur that Alan hadn't seen yet. It was a Spinosaurus. It ran passed them, chasing the Gallamimus.  
  
" So much for the Rex," Grant said. Seth looked at him.  
  
" So much for the Rex?" Seth asked. Alan Grant just chuckled a bit.  
  
" Yes a T-rex. You can't have a park without Tyrannosaurus Rex," Alan said. They got back into the jeep and drove off toward the visitor's Center.  
  
The visitor's center was just as Grant had remembered it. A plastic wall plastered the hole that the T-Rex had made a year ago up till now. They were in the main hall. Grant felt a bit startled to realize that the skeletons that were in front were gone. Someone had moved them. When the T- Rex had thrown that raptor into the T-Rex bones, they scattered around the room. But since it has been a year, Grant figured it was natural that they'd remove the mess by now. At the end of a hallway was a man. He noticed the group and walked toward them.  
  
" Ah your here. It's great to see you at last. I am Jared McLeod of the clan McLeod and unlike the movies, I can die," the man said. McLeod was a Scottish man. It was just then that Seth had wondered away.  
  
  
  
Walking down to the genetics room, Seth could see the embryo room. He walked into the room and looked at the 2 freezer containers that would hold the frozen embryos.  
  
" Excuse me, your not supposed to be here," said Henry Wu.  
  
" Your right. Take me to the genetic mutation lab," said Seth.  
  
  
  
Alan walked around with Ian when they realized that Seth was missing.  
  
" Think he found something?" Alan asked.  
  
" If I know him well, he probably did," Ian replied.  
  
" I guess we better go after him," Alan said.  
  
At the Genetics Mutations lab, Seth was looking at some of the research when Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm walked in.  
  
" Where were you?" Alan asked.  
  
" Sorry to scare you guys. I was just trying to find where they did the research," Seth answered.  
  
" What's this theory again?" Malcolm asked.  
  
" Hammond mentioned that they were trying to find a serum to control dinosaurs with. I bet I can make that serum," Seth replied.  
  
" You're just going to have to give me some time," he added, " I also need a test subject to try it on." Just then Alan Grant got an idea.  
  
" What about that dinosaur we saw earlier?" he asked. Seth looked up at him.  
  
" Too small, but I think I have an idea of who I want to use," Seth answered.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the other side of the island, Dodgson had made his way there days ago. Now he had a base camp and everything. All he needed now was the spy to get back with schematics on the island so he could get around without getting lost.  
  
" Why do I get stuck with so many losers," he said. A man walked up to him.  
  
" I am picking up a triceratops nest 3 miles away to our north," he said. Dodgson looked at him, pleased with the news.  
  
" Great. Lets get going. Perhaps on the way we'll spot others," he said. He walked over and got into his Bronco 4X4. Driving through the jungle wasn't easy for them. It was bumpy because of all the tree roots acting like speed bumps. Suddenly they came upon the nest. Dodgson got out and walked over to it.  
  
" It's just perfect. Get the specimen holder ready," he said. The driver got out and went to the back and opened the door. Then he lowered the lower door in which he called the bridge. He put a case down that held dinosaur egg samples and opened it up. There was a space for each species. Dodgson brought an egg back to him and put it in the case. Then he closed it and put it in the back seat for comfort. Closing the back of the truck up, the driver heard a faint roar. It sounded angry. Turning around he could see a triceratops charging at them. Quickly running into the truck he closed his door and sped off. Dodgson could barely get in and was ticked. Then he noticed the triceratops charging him and he ran as fast as he could. Just then the bronco slowed and let him get in.  
  
" Sorry, I thought you were in," the driver said.  
  
" Forget that! Just drive!" Dodgson said. They sped off. The triceratops chased them, then slowed down and walked away.  
  
  
  
Back at the visitor's center, Seth could imagine dinosaurs behind bars. Could it have been what things may have been 1 year ago? A theme park that ruled the planet above all other theme parks. Seth walked around, looking for the stuff he needed to complete the serum. Malcolm and Grant were in the kitchen fixing themselves something to eat.  
  
" Brings back memories," Malcolm said. Grant chuckled.  
  
" Yeah. There were some good and some bad ones. I guess one semi-good one would be when the T-Rex got loose from the pen. I have always wanted to see what he would be like if he was in this world today, and I got my chance. Its not everyday you see something your studying up close and personal. Not even your chaos theory is really ever up close and personal," Grant said.  
  
" I guess your right. It just doesn't seem right to be destroying this place. But for the same reason you wish this place never existed," Malcolm replied. They had remembered when Tim and Lex had faced those Raptors here in the kitchen. They had been so smart to outsmart some of the smartest dinosaurs known to man.  
  
" Do you ever regret coming here?" Malcolm asked.  
  
" In a way no. I learned a lot here about dinosaurs that you couldn't just by digging up bones alone. Its like it gives you a new perspective about something or someone," Grant answered. He looked at Malcolm.  
  
" This Seth isn't like, smart is he?" he asked. Malcolm chuckled a bit.  
  
" He can be in certain subjects. He's probably the only one who makes me laugh. I have a daughter named Kelly and they get along real well," Malcolm responded. Then he turned and looked at Grant.  
  
" May I ask what became of you and Ellie Sattler?" Malcolm asked. Grant shook his head no.  
  
" We stayed together for a while but eventually she got a great offer somewhere else and so did I. We never kept in touch much because I was always on the go with new digs; I have a job doing lectures. It just wasn't a great while. But we still talk to each other," Grant said.  
  
" You don't think he can create this serum he talks about, do you?"  
  
" It's possible. I never doubt him when he says something, I usually get double-crossed when it turns out he can do things," Malcolm replied. Suddenly he felt a sudden shudder. Something was coming. Suddenly a Lambeosaurus broke through the kitchen door. It was frightened. Some workers ran away. Malcolm looked at Grant and then at the door. It was the Spinosaurus. It grabbed the Lambeosaurus and ripped its head off. The 2 friends ran out the back door and the Spinosaurus just chased them.  
  
Through the building, they noticed little groups of Compies. The island was being over-run again. But this new dinosaur was a real push over. Grant got a guest jeep and got Malcolm out of there. They then drove off into the jungle.  
  
  
  
The bronco stopped in front of the base camp. Dodgson stepped out of the truck. He walked down to his chair and wiped the sweat off his face. He was having a not so hot day. He looked at his group.  
  
" We've been lucky. Lets not forget that we have to get more eggs. Next we go for the T-Rex eggs. We take out the tough ones first," he said.  
  
" T-Rex eggs? Are you nuts? I couldn't even get close to the triceratops eggs without it chasing us. But that was a plant eater. We're talking about a carnivore! The king of the dinosaurs! Do you really want us to find Tyrannosaur eggs and expect us not to get caught by it?" a worker protested.  
  
" You aren't paid to ask questions! Now just do it!" he said. He got back into his truck and drove off.  
  
  
  
Driving somewhere in the woods, Alan Grant could not remember any of this. This must have been an area that he had not been yet.  
  
" Where are we?" Malcolm asked.  
  
" I don't know. Somewhere I guess," Grant answered. Suddenly a T-Rex burst through the woods. Grant sped up greatly, but the Rex was catching up. Just as they had turned the curve, T-Rex smashed into them from the side. The jeep rolled over and hit a tree. The T-Rex roared loudly and the 2 had to cover their ears. T-Rex started opening the jeep up but could find nobody. Grant and Malcolm crawled around trying to get away from the area. They stood up a bit shaky and looked at each other.  
  
" I've never seen a T-Rex do that before. He's ticked," Grant said. Then he noticed something.  
  
" Freeze now!" he said. Suddenly the T-Rex burst through the area, hunting for them or someone else. They decided to follow it. They followed the Rex as much as they could not be noticed. Just then they noticed something. A man holding an egg. The Rex began chasing the man who got into his truck and drove off. But that wasn't the worse of it. Spinosaurus had found them.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Alan ran as fast as he could. Ian was having a bit of trouble trying to run because the leg was starting to act up again. Alan slowed down and began to help Ian get away from the Spinosaurus. That's when Ian saw the pipe.  
  
" Inside the pipe," Ian said. They ran toward the pipe and got in. They crawled deep into the pipe so the Spinosaurus couldn't get to them.  
  
" Do you have a Sat phone?" Alan asked.  
  
Seth was working in the lab very quietly. Henry Woo was also helping him.  
  
" Bingo!" he yelled. Henry looked at him.  
  
" This is it. We have the serum. Give me a tranquilizer peg," Seth said. Henry brought him a bullet peg. Seth then began pouring the serum inside of the peg and closed it. Then he loaded it into a gun.  
  
" We have 2 serum containers so if this one works, we can always load another just as quickly," Seth explained. Just then a Compy wandered in. Seth aimed it at the Compy and fired. The Compy got hit and just stood there still.  
  
" Compy come to me," Seth said. The Compy gladly walked over to him. Seth was amazed. Just then they noticed the thumps. They ran over toward the main entrance to see Dodgson being chased by the T-Rex. The Compy walked up behind them. It looked at the T-Rex. The Rex had just smashed into the bronco and knocked it sideways. The Compy ran down and jumped onto the T- Rex's foot and started nibbling on it.  
  
" No! Get back here, you're smaller!" Seth said. But it was too late. The Rex knocked the Compy down and swallowed it in one bite. Then Seth got an idea. He got the second peg and filled it up. Loading it, he aimed the gun at the Rex. That's when he got the call.  
  
" Hello?" he asked.  
  
" Hey it's us. We're sort of caught in a pipe being attacked by a Spinosaurus. Could you perhaps help us?" Grant said. That's when Seth got the bigger picture about his idea. He held his aim for the Rex and fired.  
  
  
  
The Spinosaurus kept at it. He was trying to get his mouth deeper into the pipe. Alan Grant kept his legs back, and so did Malcolm. Then he got out a little stun gun and began trying to stun the dinosaur. It just wasn't working like he was hoping for.  
  
" I don't exactly like this trip," Malcolm said.  
  
" At least your not injured," Grant replied.  
  
" You had to mention that. I'm still getting surgery from that. I'm not even supposed to be here," he said.  
  
" Why'd you come then?" Grant asked.  
  
" I was forced to go to protect Seth. I made a promise to his parents, not that I regret it. He's been a great friend to my daughter, and he keeps me inline," Malcolm replied. Suddenly they heard footsteps. The ground began to shake a bit. The Spinosaurus poked his head out of the pipe and noticed something. He went to attack it. When they poked their heads out of the whole, they saw the Spinosaurus battling T-Rex. It was as if the T-Rex was on their side. They got out and that's when they noticed Seth in a jeep. They got in.  
  
" Meet Jaws, my pet T-Rex," Seth said. The T-Rex bit the Spinosaurus in the neck and it roared in pain then fell to the ground dead. The Rex began eating it. They drove off.  
  
  
  
At the visitor's center, Dodgson was cuffed to the jeep. Alan Grant looked at him.  
  
" You could explain this to Hammond. Then again, I think we should leave you here with your dinosaurs," he said. Seth walked up to them.  
  
" I think that's a great idea. He's wanted them so bad, why not leave him here," he said.  
  
The chopper landed and let them in. Then the chopper left toward the mainland. All the technology was taken away and the dinosaurs were still there, but now Dodgson was alone. It seems that Spinosaurus was debugging Dodgson's team during the expedition.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The house was silent. Grant stood in Hammond's room and waited for him. The others were there as well. Just then Hammond entered.  
  
" So everything is done," he said. It appears that our friend Dodgson will not be leaving the island anytime soon as you have suggested," he said. Then he turned to Seth.  
  
" I knew I chose the right man. I trust you didn't have a hard time on the island," he said.  
  
" Oh no. I feel just like a brand new person," Seth said. 


End file.
